Tony and Angela- NO GREATER LOVE
by Tangela13
Summary: Tony is sick. and feeling sentimental, He starts a Journal. Angela is there for Him every step of the ter He plans a Very Special Birthday for Her, They both reflect on their Love. As Angela visits him in Hospital, we see the toll it takes on their relationship. Could this Really be the end of Tony? Will he realise there can be " No Greater Love", than that of his Wife Angela
1. Chapter 1

Looking back on it, the DAY I MET "ANGELA",

WAS "THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE". IT WAS "THE TURNING POINT IN WHAT has been a RATHER FULL and HAPPY EXISTENCE.

I not only gained the "LOVE OF MY LIFE ".

But a "READY MADE FAMILY" in "JONATHON and MONA".

I had not KNOWN IT THEN, but knowing "ANGELA",

"ENRICHED", ME in WAYS beyond " MY COMPREHENSION".

I KNOW it SOUNDS SAPPY, but "I OWE HER SO MUCH"!,

THAT IS WHY, KNOWING I AM GOING "TO DIE",

I NEED TO "WRITE THIS ALL DOWN".

I KNOW THAT SHE "KNOWS I LOVE HER", and THAT GIVEN THE "CHOICE, I WOULD NEVER EVER LEAVE HER".

BUT THAT'S THE THING ABOUT "CANCER" IT'S SO "UNFAIR".

And DOESN'T "DISCRIMINATE".

AND SO, I MAKE THIS "DECLARATION".

I WILL ALWAYS "LOVE YOU, ANGELA KATHERINE MICELLI ""THE LOVE OF MY LIFE".

"SAMANTHA", I want YOU to KNOW, I HAVEN't FORGOTTEN YOU "SWEETHEART".

BEFORE "ANGELA", came along, YOU WERE MY "BEST GIRL, MY BEST FRIEND And MY ROCK".

I AM SO "PROUD " of ALL YOU HAVE 'ACCOMPLISHED'. wHAT WITH "RAISING A CHILD" on "YOUR OWN", and going back to "SCHOOL", to become "A TEACHER" LIKE "ME".

"JON" and "MONA", I AM "SO LUCKY " to have had you "BOTH" in my LIFE.

PLEASE TAKE CARE of MY "BEST GIRLS".

I AM GETTING LITTLE "DROWSY" from my " MEDICATION ".

IF "ANYONE" "READS THIS", BEFORE "THE END",

PLEASE "KNOW", I was of "SOUND MIND", when I " WROTE IT".

A MAN " THINKS MORE CLEARLY" , when he has "TIME ON HIS HANDS".

I'M GOING "TO SLEEP" NOW

AND "DREAM OF YOU MY SWEET ANGELA".


	2. Chapter 2

"Love Knows No Bounds"!

At least that's what SHE ALWAYS THOUGHT.

She Would Do ANYTHING FOR TONY!

Except the ONE THING, she COULDN'T.

SHE COULDN'T BELIEVE IT. !

DIDNT WANT TO BELIEVE IT.!

THE MAN she LOVED, LAUGHED WITH, CRIED WITH, RAISED A FAMILY WITH,

WAS GOING TO...

SHE COULDN'T EVEN SAY IT!

NO! HE'll PULL THROUGH, SHE THOUGHT,

MIRACLES have been known to HAPPEN!

And if ANYONE DESERVED A MIRACLE, it was HER TONY!

IT WASN'T FAIR!, Such a VIRILE and FIT MAN.

A MAN who ALWAYS put HIS FAMILY FIRST, was KIND, and GENTLE.

HE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS!

NO, HER TONY WASN'T GOING ANYWHERE!, SHE THOUGHT To HERSELF.

AS IF saying it ENOUGH, WOULD MAKE IT COME TRUE.

She started thinking about a CERTAIN BIRTHDAY SURPRISE, he arranged for her.

It was a balmy evening in mid JUNE.

Though he knew she was only following BASEBALL, to PLEASE HIM, he had SURPRISED HER with a PICNIC BASKET, under the STARS. AT THE FAIRFIELD PARK, of COURSE.

TONY being the ROMANTIC, also brought along CHAMPAGNE, CANDLELIGHT, and a table with two CHAIRS.

Angela looked bemused.

" TONY, How did you hide those from ME?.

Tony looked at her aghast,

"Angela, BabyI USED to be a BASEBALL PLAYER, REMEMBER, I STILL have CONNECTIONS"

Then laughed, "Okay, Okay you got me, I PAID the groundskeeper to hide them in the shed. "

"My Hero". Angela laughed.

"What about Music"? Angela said, Not really expecting any.

Then from out of nowhere, two violinists appeared.

"Oh Tony, just when I think you can't surprise me anymore, you up the Ante. Thankyou Sweetheart, this is so LOVELY".

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEAUTIFUL"! Tony grinned.

"Oh it IS ! IT IS! "

And they kissed so PASSIONATELY, that ANGELA thought she heard MUSIC, forgetting the violinists were even there, and she did indeed hear Music. They started playing a soft melody which Tony took as his cue to take angela into his waiting arms, and slowly shuffled his feet.

By the end of the SLOW MELODIC PACE, it quickly turned into a TANGO.

Out of nowhere Tony plucked a ROSE and clenched it between his teeth.

Angela laughed so loudly she nearly stood on HIS FEET.

Then things got more serious, as TONY took her in his arms and dipped her, before continuing their TANGO.

When the music finished, Tony stared at Angela so hungrily, she thought he Wanted to DEVOUR HER.

"Tony when you look at me like that, I FEEL like the "LUCKIEST WOMAN on EARTH" she blushed.

"Your'e WRONG, ANGELA, I'M the LUCKY ONE". He told Angela lovingly

Then he kissed her full on the lips, so fervently, that when they stopped , they both had to get their breath back.

"NO WOMAN had ever made me feel the way you do ANGELA"! , I FEEL like a kid on his FIRST DATE. CORNY.! I KNOW! , but that's the POWER YOU have over ME!

"Tony my love, I feel the same exactly the same AS YOU, YOU bring out the VIXEN in ME".

"Well the evening isn't over YET, I also booked us a room at the FAIRFIELD INN. Do you remember when we went there last?, you with Geoffrey with a G"

"And you with Tania". Angela thoughts.

"You know Tony, Geoffrey NEVER stood a chance when you were AROUND, The Whole time I WAS with HIM, I WISHED it was YOU, holding me , kissing me, making love to ME. Even then, YOU were MY WORLD, and you ALWAYS WILL BE!"

In THAT MOMENT, the WORLD could have come to an END, and TONY, WOULDN'T have CARED. ALL HE COULD SEE AND FEEL was the LOVE so PURE and HONEST radiating from ANGELA. THIS WOMAN who had HIS HEART and SOUL. HE was PUTTY in her HANDS.

"Angela, that's the most Wonderful and Romantic thing anyone has EVER said to ME. And before this turns into a crying fest by both of US, let's have some dinner!

I cooked the ROAST MYSELF, and we have DESSERT to follow, "CREM BRULET".

Though FOOD was the last thing on either of their minds, they knew they COULDN'T let TONY'S food go to waste.

Angela LOVED EVERYTHING about TONY, and his COOKING was way up there on the list. AFTER the ONE thing they were BOTH HOPING to do LATER OF COURSE!


	3. Chapter 3

When they both finished their dinner, Tony asked Angela something she wasn't expecting.

"Angela, do you remember the first time you played baseball against me"?

"You mean when Josh Brady challenged you, and I ended up on his team, because you didn't think I could hit a ball"? Angela said. Feeling vaguely miffed.

"That's the one, but let's be fair it got really dark before you even hit the ball"!

"Yes darling, but just remember who's team won the game".

"Don't worry, I'm still living it down".

Though Tony never told her, he had fixed the game so that she would win. He knew Angela was very competitive but had little confidence in her abilities.

Knowing this Tony just wanted to make her happy. Anytime Josh Brady came into town, he would love to remind him of it. As he and Sam were the only one's who knew, he let the ribbing continue.

"Why are you bringing that up now"? Angela asked curiously.

"Well we're here now, I thought you might like to relive that moment".

"How about a game against your hubby? And let's make it interesting. If you hit the ball before the third strike, I'll take you to the BALLET, NO WHINING, and I'll even get dressed up".

"And if YOU win"? Angela asked.

"Nothing TOO terrible, you just have to do anything I ask of you for a week".

"ANYTHING"? Angela asked eyebrows raised.

"ANYTHING"! Tony said with a lustful look in his eyes.

"Your'e on Micelli, go get the equipment, by the way where did you hide that from me? Let me guess, you have Connections"?

Tony winked and laughed, "pay the Groundskeeper to keep them for me in the shed. I sometimes come here break times from work. Hey how do you think I keep my body in peak condition for you"?

"So that's who I have to thank is it"? They laughed and kissed, when Tony at last pulled away he went to retrieve the equipment from the shed.

"So he has a key to this shed, as well as to my heart"! Angela thought.

When he came back they got ready to do battle, both determined to win the bet. Although this bet was one he wasn't too upset to lose.

It was Angela's birthday after all and he wanted to make her happy, so if he had to lose this game and go to the BALLET so be it!

"Okay Angela, let's both practice, now I'm going to slowly throw the ball, and then you try hitting it. Remember it's only a practice run. Okay READY"?

"Ready"! Angela said.

Then Tony put his arm behind back, looking every bit the pro he was and threw the ball, in such slow motion, you'd think a snail could pass it. Poor Angela was so nervous, she missed it completely.

All the years of being a top notch AD EXEC to owning her own business, hadn't prepared her for this. It was TOO IMPORTANT to lose. She and Tony at the BALLET. The MOST HANDSOME , SEXY man especially in a tux.

The man who was now HER HUSBAND!. How she ALWAYS wanted to show him off to her HIGH SCHOOL "FRIENDS". "FRIENDS "? What FRIENDS?. They always snubbed her, we're MEAN to her! Because she was alittle on the chubby side, not as COOL as them. Well not anymore, she filled out in all the right places, as tony once said to her. Plus she was a success, adding four more offices including one in AUSTRALIA! And the best part was she could share all all this with the most SEXY, ATTENTIVE, VIRILE HUSBAND a woman could hope to find. And boy did she FIND HIM!

"Focus, i need to FOCUS". and with that she realised she hadn't seen the ball had landed next to her feet, after it nipped the bat and fell in front of her.

"Oh Tony, I may as well give up now, how do you want your eggs cooked in the morning"?

"C'mon sweetheart, that isn't like you, your'e no quitter!, and besides I told you we're booked in at the FAIRFIELD INN tonight remember? NO DISTRACTIONS, NO FAMILY , just YOU and ME! . Now show me what you can do with that bat, then YOU and I will be off to the BALLET before you know it".

After that rousing speech, Angela found the confidence to pick up the bat and win this wager. If she was going to LOSE, she would give it all she had.

With her legs parted and her bat behind her head, she watched Tony with the steely determination of a pro baseball player. Tony could feel the sweat pouring off his face, as he didn't want to mess this up. He brought the ball down behind his back slowly, then threw it mid air all the way to Angelas waiting bat. She had swung that bat just in time to touch Tony's ball. It flew up in the air so far it looked like it was going to hit one of the Stadium Lights. Angela screamed and yelled so loud, you'd think she was being attacked.

She started running and when she touched the last base with her foot she cried out to Tony, "Tony did you see it?, I DID IT, I DID IT"!

"Yes darling, I knew you could, you just needed confidence. It's just like that time with Josh"!

Before he realised, he let the cat out of the bag. He got so caught up he blurted out the secret he'd kept for a long time.

"What do you mean, like that time with Josh? I hit that ball into the bleachers , just like today". Then Angela let it slowly sink in.

"You mean both times you let me win? How could you, you know I like to win fairly".

"Now Angela, it's only a game"!

"Only a game"?, you hate it when I say that to you"!

"I know but sometime's your'e right, and this is one of those times. I'm so proud of you for beating me today, whether I planned it or not, you tried your best. Think of it this way, I now have to accompany you to the BALLET".

"And you know what the best part is Tony"?

"What my love"?

"I'll have the most HANDSOME, ATTENTIVE, VIRILE and EXCITING MAN on my arm, who also looks great in a tux. Not to mention that afterwards I get to go home and MAKE LOVE to HIM ALL NIGHT LONG"!

"ALL NIGHT"? Well we'd better get in Some practice tonight, don't you think? After this game, I booked us a room at the FAIRFIELD INN, with a sauna and the works. The sooner we get packed up here the sooner we can REALLY ENJOY OURSELVES"!

"I'm ready when you are". Angela said caressing his arm.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BEAUTIFUL ANGELA"!

"Thankyou Tony, for the most perfect evening EVER"!

Coming out of her reverie, Angela smiled as she thought about how they made love that night. They hadn't woken up till 1 pm the next day, they wore each other out. Tony had been so insatiable, it was like he thought it was their last night together. Little did she know at the time, she was right. For the next evening he was about to tell her the worst possible news she could ever hear!.

At that very same moment, Tony was in his hospital bed thinking the same thoughts. How one's Blissful Happy existence could be completely turned upside down by just six letters. He couldn't say it either, it was just TOO much to bare, so he decided to do some reminiscing of his own. Little did Angela know it was about the same Glorious, Romantic Happy evening she was just Daydreaming about.

"DEAR GOD ANGELA, I PRAY it's Not OUR LAST"! Tony sobbed to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

ANGELA was nervous,

She had just arrived at Tony's hospital Room

And Together they would find out how HIS CANCER was PROGRESSING.

PROGRESSING! OH LORD! HOW SHE HOPED it WASN'T!

VERY Quietly, but with a Modicum of Excitement, she wandered into his room.

It had been only 2 Days since she saw him,

tho it felt like 2 YEARS.

She missed him SO MUCH, that her heart literally ACHED for him.

She never thought that she would feel that way about a man again,

not since the failure of her marriage, but even then to Michael she never

felt the strong aching pangs of loneliness She felt

when she was apart from Tony.

Before Tony came along, she was a strong self sufficient woman

looking after her son, single handed, except for the help of her mother.

Her mother Mona, always spoiled Jonathon and let him have anything he wanted, which would have been alright if Not for the fact, he got away with too much.

But not Tony, the minute he came into their lives, he even had him

eating healthy eggs, instead of the "crunchy crawlers" he loved Too Much.

She and Tony had been through so much, first when they were single parents, he as a Widower, and She as a Divorcee.

Then THEY met, and suddenly there was that spark of electricity

That Has Never DIED.

Heaven Knows, they had Tried to deny it for 8 LONG YEARS.

Including the times they BOTH entertained Other Suitors.

Until they both Couldn't Deny it any longer, by that time

She nearly gave up on HIM, but like she Told her Therapist,

"Doctor Bellows",SHE Once again was the one to do the Running.

SHE told HIM FIRST "I love You", of course not out loud ,

but the Words were written on the back of a Watch

Which was an Anniversary Present for him, from her.

At least she was Spared that, She may have had to bring the conversation up first, but he spoke the Words first.

She Did however have to PROPOSE To him, but to be fair, he popped the question first. Not just once, but twice , the second a very elaborate plan

With a Blimp in the sky with the words " Marry Me Angela"

If she had been honest with herself, it was rather romantic and if not for knowing the family talked him into it, they may have been married not long after that proposal.

"Its just as well mother never witnessed My Proposal to Tony, Mother would have lived on those jokes for the rest of her life". Angela, chuckled to herself.

Of course it still took 2 years for them to make it down the altar,

Although at the time she was despairing of it ever happening,

One day tony, hijacked her from work, brought her home, and they along

With Mona and the Kids, enjoyed a spontaneous wedding service that Tony and Angela's friends had been planning for 2 weeks, without their knowledge

If it hadn't been for Tiny's big mouth, Tony would not have known either.

One night Tony was out with the boys, Tiny being Tiny, had one too many beers and let it slip to Tony. Tony then got angry at his friends, but after awhile thought as long as Angelas friends were in on it too, it at least would have abit of taste. And as they could never get it together, they thought it would be less stressful to let them do it. Eventually Angela agreed to it, and they were married at home. Angela wore a Beautiful Creme velvet dress, that showed off her long legs. In her hair she wore a white comb with pearls adorned on it. She carried a bouquet of roses( pink of course).

Tony looked so handsome and sexy, her friends were envious of Angela that day.

He wore a black tuxedo, had a carnation in his lapel

and he had his hair combed the way Angela loved, that made her want to put her hands through it. She loved doing that to Tony, and it made him crazy, just the mere touch of Angelas hand to any part of him, and he could feel himself lose control.

He'd often think to himself " that's because we've kept our feelings bottled up so long they had to leak out sometime"

They also had a wonderful Honeymoon, but could only go as far as a New York Hotel. A very lavish expensive hotel, mind you, but not a very long vacation.

They both had to return to work, so they promised each other when they got back they would make time for each other, " couple time", every night of their married life.

Now going through the toughest time of their lives, she would often remember that promise" Couple Time", they needed that more than they ever did. Time to help each other through, because for a Man like Tony who not only CANT stand being Helpless and someone else's mercy( namely Cancer), but his Libido was taking a severe jolt too.

Ever since their marriage, they couldn't get enough of a each other, Tony was always the one to start the fooling around, then it would get so passionate they would often lie their spent for half an hour. Then Tony would get his second wind and it would often be Angela who had to stop it.

She often said to Herself "where in heaven's name does he get the energy, it's like he's trying to prove something to himself". Then she would say to Tony

"You know Tony, I'm not going anywhere, we have all the time in the world to love each other, don't wear yourself, or me out honey".

As Angela remembered those words, she felt a tear sting her eye.

Once her thoughts were back on the task at hand, she stuck her head around The door and called,

"Hi Sweetheart, Ive missed you, how are you Feeling".

Tony glanced up from The Sports Mag he was reading and looked excitedly at Angela.

"Angela Beautiful, It's SO GOOD to see YOU, come here and give me a kiss".

Angela rushed over, but then remembered she told the Doctor, she would be very careful not to let Tony overdo things. He'd just finished Radiation Therapy, the day before and he would be sore and tired.

While she remembered that, she also didn't want Tony to feel like an invalid, he hated that more than anything she knew, so she sat on the bed wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, and leaned in for a soft touch of the lips.

When Tony deepened the kiss, and she could feel him becoming aroused, she suddenly stopped and pulled away.

"Now Tony, you know wer'e not allowed to do any of that, especially in a hospital bed. Wait till your feeling abit better, and you're back home"!

"AAAANNNGGGEEELA!"

WE BOTH know this may be as good as I'll ever feel again, I mean this may be it for me. Can't we at least cuddle and kiss?, I Miss You so much"

Knowing it was futile arguing with Tony, she tried reasoning with him

I miss you like hell too Tony, you know that, but I refuse to upset your recovery or cause you any pain. It's been no bed of roses for me either, I need you so much and too think of my life without you is too much to bear.

"I also miss our intimacy, having you hold me at night, making love into the early morning. Tony Micelli, I want and need to grow old with you, but how can I do that if your no longer around? I'm Begging you Tony, please don't fight me on this. I love you and to lose you would be like losing part of myself.

Please Help ME!"

With that she sobbed so uncontrollably,

Not only did Tony take her in his arms and rock her, the Nurses station was alerted by the noise coming out of Tony's room.

Nurse Jones, a 40 something no nonsense , nurse said.

"What's going on in here, Mr Micelli, you should be in bed. Who is this woman"?

She looked at Angela, Distastefully.

"Nurse, this is MY VERY BEAUTIFUL and VERY emotional wife, and HER name is ANGELA, NOT, THIS WOMAN" Don't ever call her that again!

And with that Nurse Jones "tut tutted, to herself and bowed out of the room.

"Thankyou, Tony for sticking up for me, I didn't mean to break down, I guess it's the strain. Do you know we haven't even talked about the rest of the family".

"I know Ange, but I haven't seen YOU for 2 days, and I guessed if anything major happened YOU would have Told me".

Tony then walked over and pulled some tissues from the box and handed them to Angela, she smiled in Appreciation.

They both skirted over the one issue that was left dangling in the air.

"Okay Tony, when is the Doctor going to come by with the results?"

"Way to change the subject about US. You know we're going to have to talk about when we can resume our love life, sooner or later. I can't wait Much Longer Ange. "Angela still couldn't believe that after his radiation, he still felt like making love.

" He really is Italian," She said to herself.

"Tony, it's only been a week "

"A week too long, I need you baby".

I need you Too Tony, but I happen to think that RIGHT NOW, YOUR health is way more important. Without your health, you wouldn't have the strength anyway!"

"Okay, Just promise me , the minute he gives us the A - okay we can go home and shut out the world for a week. Cause when I'm through with you, I'm gonna put that smile back on those lovely sweet lips of yours".

"When you talk like that, I can't refuse you anything, and you know it. Sweetie.

"Just know this, when the doctors give the go ahead, I'll be there for you every step of the way, and when they say we can start fooling around again, you'll have to race me to the bedroom"

"You know. Whatever the outcome, I love you so much, and I'm in this for the long death us do part, in sickness and in health. Forever and ever"

"I know and I'm grateful, for it Ange, but let's face it neither of us expected in Sickness to be so soon"

"Well let's not look on the dark side just yet, when is the doctor coming around"?

"His rounds start at 5pm, can you come back later"?

"Tony I think you forget sometimes I'm the boss, I took the day off today, maybe even the week, if you need me".

"My darling Angela, I will always need you, and yes I could do with the support, so Thankyou for always being my ROCK!"

"My pleasure tony, and know this too, I will NEVER EVER leave your side Ever. "

And with that they embraced and fell onto the bed. He kissed her long and hard, and then remembered what he promised her.

She for her part, suggested they get into the bed and cuddle, just cuddle

And so they did.

Both falling fast asleep, but both hoping and praying for the BEST


	5. Chapter 5

Tony was the first to stir, he looked over at his sleeping wife and wanted to cry. Would this be the day, they'd look back on with relief or Despair?.The doctor was coming around with Tony's results, he was abit frightened but tried not to show it, after all cancer was in his family. His cousin had died from it, and so had his beloved first wife Marie.

"Angela honey, it's 4.30 , the doctor should be arriving soon, we had a good sleep. In fact I haven't had such a restful sleep since I got in here, having you by my side, I've really missed this".

Angela yawned and wiped her eyes, while turning to face Tony and said."I know what you mean sweetheart, not having you by my side, or in my bed has really been hard. We always go to bed cuddling each other, and wake up in each others arms. I didn't think I'd ever be Alone again, but Tony maybe, just maybe we'll get the news I've been hoping and praying for. You know I've never been one to go to church or anything, but on the way here I found Myself in one today, and I have the sore knees to prove it. In fact I made a solemn promise to God that if everythig Is alright wIth you, I would start going to church more regularly."

Tony looked over at Angela grinning slightly, then with an astonished voice he said,

"Aaaannnngelaa! You can't fool God like that, he's all knowing, and he won't let you off the hook. Now you've told me, you'll have to accompany me, especially at Christmas, for mass. But I don't think you'll mind at Christmas, it's so beautiful with the carols and the tree".

"Tony, if they tell us today that everything is fine or even if there's something there but it's under control, I'll even go any church service you want, for the rest of my life. And Tony, I reaaallllyy mean it". Angela looked at him with a tear in her eye.

Tony gently kissed her lips hugging her tightly, they snuggled together in bed, awaiting his fate. While snuggling up with Tony, Angela thought to herself.

"Bowel cancer". how she hated those words. Tony had been so brave, he never complained once about the invasive procedures, or the colonoscopy. He had to endure. Angela remembered one night, the night she and Tony celebrated, his and SAMs arrival into their "very happy home", as she had put it. Tony got dressed up and so did she, but there was no Mona, Jonathon or Samantha. They all had other secretly didn't mind tho, it gave her alone time with Tony. As it turned out It was also the first time he would admit he "Loved her", albeit he was unconscious ( of course). She had cooked him a dinner that when he keeled over with stomach pain, she thought she'd poisoned him, and he thought so too. Luckily for her, it was his appendics, but he had been rather frightened and so was she, but she also remembered him asking her to look after Sam if anything did happen to him.

Deciding not to dwell too much on the negative, she decided to think about all the positives in her life. That there is still every chance her hubby will be alright, that she and Tony have two very healthy bright wonderful Children, with so much too look forward too, and they have one grandson and hopefully many more in the future. And last but not least one Feisty old broad for a Mother/ mother-inlaw, who even now keeps them on their toes. Angela looked at Tony and lovingly traced her finger down the front of his pyjama shirt, looking longingly at her, he had to stop himself from being aroused. He wasn't feeling that well anyway, and couldn't believe She had initiated the seduction. The last straw was when she started unbuttoning his shirt and moved her hand over his chest and into his pants.

Tony let out a very loud" Aaaaannnggela, I thought you said not here! And you we're right, a hospital bed isn't very appropriate, plus I feel like throwing up! Please don't look at me like that sweetheart, I need you right now, and the more I think about everything you said it makes sense. Im so looking forward to you and I sharing a passionate night in our own bed, No hospital smell or noise. Im going to think Positively and stop thinking the Worst. Im still young enough to beat this if I have it, add that to the best family a guy could wish for and you have one lucky guy. Im sorry. I didn't mean for you to cry, I was just counting my blessings, which all started the day I walked into 3344 Oakhills Drive.

By this time Angela was such a blubbering mess, you'd think they already knew his diagnosis, Angela sat up put her feet on the floor, and got out of the bed. She walked around to Tony's side of the bed, and kneeled next to his bed. Immediately Tony knew what she was doing, she wanted them to pray together, and so he got down on his knees next to Angela. Tony took the cue to speak first.

"Oh lord, I know that You and I don't talk as much as you'd like us too, but Im Really scared and could use your guidance. My wife Angela, who you know isnt even Catholic is doing her very best to Support Me. Now you and I both know she's a loving beautiful person and if anything does happen to me, I'd feel so much better if you'd look out for her. I believe it when she told you she would go to church every Sunday , Angela always keeps her Promises. And of course, please look after my Daughter Sam, her Son Adam, Jonathon and Mona, mrs Rossini and my friends back in Brooklyn. Im sorry I can't remember all their names, but I'm feeling alittle tired and I need to be awake for the doctor. "

At the end of his moving prayer, he blessed himself and said Amen. Motioning to Angela to help him up, she put both hands around his back, pulling him up at the same time, as she moved him, he fell on top of her, on the bed. Tho feeling sick and sore, Tony couldn't help laughing. It was so absurd that after everything that's happening to them, he could still see the funny side. But then he thought too himself, "Don't they say Laughter is the Best Medicine".!

Tony slowly and carefully pulled himself up off Angela, and with Angela's help, climbed back into bed. By this time it was 4.58 pm, and they were both expecting news very shortly. Tony tried remaining optimistic, but found it harder the more time he had to think. One of the Nurses who had been looking after him in the short time he'd been there, came into the room with some flowers and a card. They were from his Students, both in his history class, and the ones he'd coached. Some of the students were in both classes and felt Tony to be the best and most caring teacher they'd ever the nurse walked over to his bedside table, placing the vase of Pink Roses, and handing Tony a card, Angela noticed he was so overcome that she had to read it too him,

It read, "To mr micelli, The Best Teacher, Sports Coach ,Mentor and Friend, a guy could ever have. We all hope and pray for you to get better soon.". Your grateful Students.

After she finished reading it , he laughed

"See how they remembered your favourite flowers? I told them that you loved pink roses, but I didn't say I Did! Maybe they thought chocolates to be too much for a sick person!, Anyway! either way, I teach some Greatttt kids, Don't I? Hey Angela?"

"Yes Sweetie, You sure doooo!."

Just as Angela finished her sentence, the Doctor walked into the room. He took one look at Tony, then at his chart, and sighed.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Micelli, I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long".

Tony was quite surprised at this statement, as the Doctor was right on time.

"Doc, you're the first quack, sorry I mean Doctor, who's been on time. I remember as a kid being kept waiting 2 hours in a waiiting room, and I know it wasn't for anything as Important as This. So I'm as appreciative as hell."

"Well mr Micelli, on behalf of the rest of my profession I apologise for that, but on behalf of myself and my staff here, I have some good news and some bad news"

On hearing this Tony took hold of Angelas hand for Support, squeezing it till she cried out, "Tony, I think you'd better let go, especially since I have to drive"

"That's alright Mrs Micelli, Ive arranged for you to spend one night or two if you'd prefer, with your husband. You see he doesn't have bowel cancer, but he does have a polyp that Needs operating on. If you give the go ahead we can do it tomorrow, as early as 9am. would you like time to talk it over?

"No doctor, I think Tony and I are both on the same page, So what Do you say Tony, It's not my body, but I Reaaalllyy!, think you should have it removed, But we need to know all the details, like for instance what complications if any mIght there be? And what are his chances of it turning into Into "

Tony realising how hard it was for her to keep going stepped in and asked the hard question.

"Doctor, you've been wonderful the way you've broken this news too us, and I remember you said good and bad news, so I expect that was the good news? What was the bad?"

"Well mr Micelli, as you know with all operations there's a risk of Death. Noone can be 100 percent sure of what will happen, and if you have a history of Cancer in the family, no one knows if it will come back, medicine isn't an exact science, you know. So if you want to I can come back later for your answer, but don't leave it too long, I need to book the room, otherwise someone else may get it, and you'll miss out. "

"No doc, I know exactly what I wanna do! I'm having the operation, I want to be around as long as possible with my beautiful wife and family. Besides I want t see my team take a trophy home this year, and "Wendell" in my history class get his first "B"."

"Well Doc, I think you have your answer". Angela, told the doctor, who could see that this was a couple worth helping. It was very rare for him to see such a devoted couple, wno he could tell, would always sacrifice for the other. He began to give them all the information they asked, then when he finished talking , he said to them,

"Well, Mr and Mrs Micelli, I'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early".

"Thanks doc, i know I'm in good hands". Tony said, trying to convince himself, as much as anyone.

When the doctor turned to leave, he thought how sad it would be if this man didn't make it out of surgery, if there were two people in the world more suited, he had yet to find them. As he was about to turn out the lights. He saw Angela tenderly touch Tony's face and kiss him softly on the lips, and then the Room went black.

"Tony Tony!' ". Angela was yelling, "Tony. WAKE UP!

"Angeeellaa, is that you?"

Tony sounded strange to Angela, so she asked him.

"Are you alright sweetheart? Maybe it was the shock of falling through our roof, that's making you hallucinate, but you've been laying here calling out my name, and you were even sobbing at one stage. I thought you may have hurt yourself so I let you sleep. "

"Oh Angela,! It was the strangest, most wonderful and terrifying dream I've ever had. The best part was we were married, Sam had a kid, and you and I were blissfully happy!"

"And the worst part"?

"It was as BAD as you can get! I was diagnosed with Cancer , at first it was Bowel, but then they said it was a polyp they were going to remove, which is when you woke me up, I can tell you I've never been so glad it was a dream in my life"

After saying that Tony kissed her hard and full on the lips. She nearly ran out of breath.

He pulled Angela down onto his lap and said,

"Angela Katherine Bower, I love you more every day, and can't wait for you to Be my Wife."

They kissed, Tony picked her up, and as he carried her out to his room, she stopped him and said.

"Tony do you know why you had that dream"?

Tony looked at her, eyebrows raised, as if to say HAAA?

"Tony Micelli, I didn't want to be the one to remind you of it, but today's the 20th anniversary of your Beloved Mothers Passing, and she had Cancer. I think your Psyche was so upset it blocked it out. And I think unconsciously, you wanted to remember so it manifested itself in a dream instead. Albeit quite an elaborate one, but it made you the victim instead."

"you know what I always say about you Angela?"

"You mean that I always Think too much "

"Yes, and I have a remedy for that "

"But will the Remedy be worth it" ?

"Well let me tell you just exactly what this Remedy entails "

Then Tony leans over towards Angela and whispers,

"Im gonna make love to you All Night Long"

Then he turns out the light, and she cries out,

"It's worth it!

Then he carries her to his room and fulfills his promise, she is heard to be singing

"Climb every mountain "

And the next day, they both visit his Mothers grave, and Tony promises his mum, to get regular checkups every year.

They get married 6 months later, take a honeymoon IN Hawaii, and every year Tony gets his checkup, because if there's one thing he learnt from his "Dream", was There is "No Greater Love". For a man than that of his Wife,


End file.
